The True Lord
by DJReality
Summary: A child's parents are murdered, drained of all their blood, and the child blames it on the vampires. Chapters 1 to 3
1. Intro

**There's so much confusion in my life right now, so I decided to try to channel it into a dark fan fiction. I'll be expanding on this extensively, so keep looking for updates! Oh, and Contraltissimo, nothing to be nitpicky about this time! R&R please.**

**The True Lord**

Vampires…

Hah! Vampires! Everyone knows that vampires don't exist. It was almost a ritual in our family to play "vampires games", making fun of the idea of vampires. Mom, Dad, and I would stay up for hours on end, talking about vampires and what we would do if we "encountered" one.

I had never believed in vampires, until that fateful day…

I was walking home from school, rejoicing that it was the last day I'd have to walk home. Nine months of homework, grueling tests, and six precious hours stolen from my day. Not anymore! I now had three months of nothing but playing on the computer, video games, friends, sports, girls, etc. I was in pure ecstasy, until I saw the ambulance whir past me, sirens blaring. It neared the intersection where I turned right to get to my house. I prayed that the ambulance didn't turn. My prayers went unanswered.

I broke into a full-out sprint, not stopping until I got to the house. The ambulance was parked outside, sirens still flashing, as I ran up the stairs to the front door. I opened it and was quickly nudged out by two police officers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There were two murders today. A male and a female," one of the officers replied.

"My parents!" I shoved through the officer's grasp, dashing into the house, looking to my right. I saw a large group of people, some with pads of paper asking our neighbors questions, some with cameras, some with plastic baggies and tongs.

I pushed one of the people with cameras to the side, staring down at where my parents laid. A man in a white coat put his hand on my shoulder, trying to turn my gaze away. I calmly brushed it away, attempting to hold back tears, failing.

"Hey." The man in white had turned me around slightly. "What are you doing here? A little boy shouldn't be anywhere like this."

"But, t-those are m-m-my…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"M-m-my p-p-p…"

"Calm down, boy. Say it again, please."

"MY PARENTS!"

**Good so far? I hope so.**


	2. Death

**The True Lord – Death**

"MY PARENTS!" I let go of the man and yelled at the top of my lungs, unleashing a torrent of tears streaming from my eyes.

"I d-didn't know…" The man in white was now hugging me, as though trying to absorb the pain I was feeling. I hugged him back, still crying, though not as strongly.

"How did this happen?" I asked, letting go of him, barely able to choke through the sobs.

"When we got here, we found your parents lying on the ground. We had received an anonymous tip that they were…," not able to continue for my sake, the man had hesitated. Then he continued, "Anyway, after some tests, we found out they both suffered massive blood loss, but when we checked the house, we could find no traces of blood loss. It was as if they had been drained of all of their blood. We could not find any cuts or gashes where there would be means for blood loss, although we might find some when we send them in for testing."

"Do you think that v-vampires could have done this?" I asked, although I thought I knew the response.

"That's probable," he replied as I reared back in shock.

"You mean vampires exist!"

"In my opinion, yes, but I can't put that on their death certificate."

"That's absurd though!" I almost laughed at the thought of vampires, despite my tears.

"Everyone thinks so, but not me."

"That's a weird way of thinking."

"Oh well." The man let go and turned to the people still taking notes of the bodies. "Let's go guys, we have a case to solve." They turned to leave, but the man stayed back. "Do you want to spend the night at the police house? It'd probably be better if you did."

"No, I'll stay here. I want to think about this for a while."

"Suit yourself. Oh, my name is Dr. Robert. If you need anything, call the police station and ask for me."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Robert. I'm Michael."

"See you later, Michael." With that he turned and walked out.


	3. Blame Vampires

**The True Lord – Blame Vampires**

I walked upstairs, heading towards my room. I couldn't believe it. My parents were murdered! I ran through tons of reasons how this could have happened, but the one that kept coming up was vampires. Vampires… Could they be real? Are there really creatures of the night, just waiting to get their teeth in people's necks? I couldn't think of anything else, and since the crying exhausted me, I fell quickly asleep.

Creak…

My eyes flew open at the sound. I got out of bed, stood up, and stayed perfectly still.

Creak…

I reached into my closet, pulling out a plastic toy sword I had used last year with my ninja suit.

Creak… It was closer now. I walked to the door, careful to not make any noise. As I reached the door…

Creak… I could see a dark figure lingering outside my door, to the left. I dashed out to the hallway, swinging my sword in a broad arc as fast as I could. I nailed the figure on the shoulder, but that was the only hit I got, because the sword was no longer in my hands. It was in his.

"Hello, little tasty," He said in an evil, yet oddly joyful voice.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He laughed a creepy laugh, like the laugh of someone teetering on the edge of insanity. "I, little Michael, am your worst nightmare." He started forward a little.

"Stop! I know jujitsu!" That was true, I was a black belt in jujitsu.

"Ooh, jujitsu! This should be fun!" He dashed forward with almost super-human speed, but I had 10 years of strict training, and my reflexes got the best of him. I grabbed his arm, pivoting my hips to gain momentum, and threw him with all my strength onto the ground. A dull thud and a cracking sound sounded when he hit the floor. He got up and brushed himself off, grinning.

"That was pretty good. You're one of the few humans that could have immense power."

"What do you mean, 'one of the few humans'? You say it like you're not a human."

Again, that maniacal laugh. "I'm not human. I'm a vampaneze!"

"What the hell is a vampaneze?" I asked, beginning to lose my patience.

"We are creatures of the night, feeding on the puny humans that inhabit the world, multiplying like the plague."

"So, you're the one who killed my parents…"

"I didn't kill them, someone else did." He took another step forward.

"Who did then?"

"Vampires."

"So, vampires are real… and they killed my parents…"

"Yes, the vampires killed your parents. I am also a vampire. Your enemies are the vampires, not the vampaneze. Michael," he said as he took yet another step, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Harness your rage, your hate, and kill the vampires. They are your enemies, and they will continue to kill every human they feed on."

"Kill the vampires…"

"Yes, vampires."

"How?"

"You could train with me. You could be my apprentice, learning the ways of the night, so you could gain trust from the vampires, until one night, you could kill all of them."

"Alright. But first, what is your name?"

"My name," he said with a gleam in his eye, "is Murlough!"

"Let's go then."

"Alright. We must leave the city. You must take on a different name, also."

"No. I'll keep my name, so the vampires can know that they killed my parents when I take their lives."

"Suit yourself. Come, while the night is still young."

With that, Murlough and I walked out of the house and into the darkness.


End file.
